


Fallen Sparrow

by MorganWill



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Hurt Jack, Hurt Will, Rescue Missions, Self Confidence Issues, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganWill/pseuds/MorganWill
Summary: What if Elizabeth's betrayal hurts jack so much that he decide to leave sea forever.will Will be able to find Jack???
Relationships: Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner, Jack Sparrow/Will Turner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Fallen Sparrow

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
This is my First ever attempt at writing. I am still learning how to write a story actually So bear with please.As English is not my first language so forgive my grammar mistake.  
I hope you will enjoy and please feel free to comment!  
Open for suggestions about how you think story should progress from here.

White. White that’s all it was there. Everywhere he looked white is all he can see. Jack don’t know how long he has been here and how long it has been since he got betrayed by someone he thought as a friend again. It’s hard to keep the track of time since there is no sunrise or sunset here. So he can’t tell how much time had passed since he had been locked in Davy Jones locker.  
He was sitting on the deck of his Pearl looking into nothing. There is no point in going anywhere. He thought he was going to die when Kraken swallow him. But when he open his eyes again he was here. Locked away in this white hell.  
The place was like a small beach with white sand but without sea. He thought he might find out something else if he took a walk around. But after walking for some time he reach at the same point he had started from. No matter which direction he took. There was nothing on the white beach except him and his Pearl.  
It wasn’t like he had believed he would find here something else, something that might help him to escape but one can hope. Right. He knows the stories of the locker of the captain of flying Dutchman. He knows that once someone got locked in there can’t get back to the living world unless the captain himself release them or someone come to get them at the world end. And Jack knows that there is no way that Jones will be setting him free after he had caught Jack 10 years late already and Jack don’t trust anyone to come to rescue anymore. Not after his so called friends had left him locked on the ship to die.  
But he can’t blame Elizabeth for doing what she had done. She was just looking for a way to save herself and Will and the reaming crew. Even he had thought about giving up himself to the Kraken for a moment to spare others life. But it still hurts so damn much to get betrayed by your own people. One might thought that after living a lifetime of getting stabbed in back makes accepting the betrayal easy then no it doesn’t. It still hurts the same. He thought about the beautiful sunsets he always used to watch from the Pearls deck and close his eyes hopping that he might get some sleep.


End file.
